TV-MA
Programming rated TV-MA in the United States by the TV Parental Guidelines signifies content for mature audiences. Programs with this rating are usually not suitable for anyone under 17 years old. Content may contain strong coarse language, explicit (in some cases, pornographic) strong sexual content, nudity, or intense/graphic violence. It originally was called TV-M that existed only in 1997. It was changed due to suspected copyright from the ESRB over the "M for Mature" rating for video games and later it was changed to rated TV-MA on channels. Most shows on HBO and Showtime receive this rating. Notable shows ties this rating include South Park (Comedy Central; except in syndicated broadcasts), Nip/Tuck (FX), The Sopranos (HBO), The Walking Dead (AMC), Dexter (Showtime) and The Boondocks (Adult Swim). This rating is common for networks such as Comedy Central, FX, HBO, AMC, Showtime, and Adult-Swim. The TV-MA rating is probably the most diverse in American television. TV-PG and TV-14 programs tend to be alike in content, but the intensity of a TV-MA rated program can vary, especially depending on the network it airs on. For instance, an HBO series is likely to contain more or harder nudity or violence than a standard basic cable network would even allow. However, basic cable has made strides over the years thanks to networks like FX (the biggest exception thus far), which is practically known for leaping over the bounds of content limitations. Content descriptors * D''': (unofficial and rarely used) * '''L: Crude Indecent Language * S''': Strong Sexual Content (including nudity) * '''V: Graphic or Realistic Violence Partial list of TV-MA content History Channel *Vikings (uncensored version) Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (some episodes) *Assy McGee *Akame Ga Kill *Black Jesus *Black Dynamite *Blood+ (most episodes) *Black Jesus *The Boondocks (every episode except episode 10) *Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule (some episodes) *Children's Hospital *China, IL (pilot only) *Death Note (episode 37) *Eagleheart *The Eric Andre Show (seasons 2-4) *FishCenter *Frisky Dingo *Hellsing Ultimate *Hot Package *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (most episodes) *Kill la Kill *King Star King *Korgoth of Barbaria *Loiter Squad *Lucy, Daughter of the Devil *Metalocalypse *Michiko & Hatchin (episodes 4-5, 8, 10, 17, and 19) *Moral Orel *Mr. Pickles *Neon Genesis Evangelion (episodes 18-20, 23) *The Office (UK version) *Parasyte-the maxim- (some episodes) *Rick and Morty (uncensored version, episode 19) *Robot Chicken (most episodes) *Samurai Jack (some episodes, season 5) *Squidbillies (some episodes) *Superjail! *12 oz. Mouse *Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (some episodes) *Tom Goes to the Mayor (some episodes) *Too Many Cooks *The Venture Bros. (some episodes) *Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell (most episodes) A&E Shows *Bates Motel FX Shows *American Horror Story *Archer (most episodes) *Fargo *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (seasons 1-8) *Justified *Nip/Tuck *Sons of Anarchy *The Shield *The Americans *The Strain *Tyrant FXX Shows *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (seasons 9-11) *You're the Worst Comedy Central Shows *Brickleberry *Drawn Together *Legends of Chamberlain Heights *South Park *Tosh.0 (uncensored version) *TripTank *Workaholics (some episodes) Crackle Shows Showtime Shows *Dexter *Homeland *Masters of Sex *Ray Donovan *Shameless *Stargate SG-1 (uncensored pilot) *Tudors *The Borgias *United States of Tara *Weeds Hulu Shows *11.22.63 *Casual *Chance *Deadbeat (seasons 2-3) *Difficult People *The Path *Triumph *The Wrong Mans (most episodes) Epix Shows *Berlin Station Logo TV Shows Reelz Shows G4 Shows Freeform Shows VH1 Shows MTV Shows *Jackass *Jersey Shore (uncensored version, most episodes) MTV 2 Shows TruTV Shows TBS Shows *Conan (one episode) *Full Frontal with Samantha Bee USA Network Shows *Mr. Robot TNT Shows Cinemax Shows *Bashee *Co-Ed Confidential *Hotel Erotica *Hot Line *Quarry *Strike Back *The Knick *Zane's Sex Chronicles Syfy Shows Starz Shows *Black Sails *Camelot *Outlander *Power *Spartacus *Spartacus Gods of the Arena HBO Shows *Band of Brothers *Boardwalk Empire *Cathouse *Dream On *Game of Thrones *Mr. Show with Bob and David *Real Sex *Rome *Sex and the City *Silicon Valley *Six Feet Under *Spawn *Taxicab Confessions *The Night of *The Sopranos *The Wire *True Blood *True Detective *Vinyl *Westworld Amazon Instant Video Shows G4 Shows Spike Shows *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Stripperella IFC Shows *The Whitest Kids U Know USA Network Shows Sundance TV Shows Netflix Shows *Ajin *BoJack Horseman *Chelsea *Daredevil *F is for Family *Grace and Frankie *House Of Cards *Jessica Jones *Knights of Sidonia *Luke Cage *Marco Polo *Narcos *Orange is the New Black Viceland Shows AMC Shows *Breaking Bad (pilot) *Fear the Walking Dead (most episodes) *Preacher *The Walking Dead (Newer Rating) Lifetime Shows *UnReal Viz Media Shows *Monster *Nana *Zetman Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows * Akame ga Kill! * Aura * Beautiful Bones - Sakurano's Investigation * Black Bullet * Blade & Soul * The Book of Bantorra * Brynhildr in the Darkness * BTOOOM! * Campione! * Chaika the Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle * Cobra the Animation * Comet Lucifer * Cross Ange * Dai Shogun * Demon King Daimao * Detroit Metal City * Devil Survivor 2: The Animation * Diabolik Lovers * Dog & Scissors * DRAMAtical Murder * Ebiten * ef - a tale of melodies * ef - a tale of memories * Elfen Lied * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! * Flowers of Evil * The Fruit of Grisaia * Godannar * Golgo 13 * Hamatora * Hanauyko Maid Team: La Verite * High School of the Dead * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere * Indian Summer * Kamisama Dolls * Kurenai * Love Stage! * Lunar Legend Tsukihime * Mahoromatic * Mayo Chiki! * MM! * Modern Magic Made Simple * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse * Mysterious Girlfriend X * Nakaimo - My Little Sister is Among Them! * Needless * Night Raid 1931 * No Game, No Life * The Perfect Insider * Pet Shop of Horrors * Popotan * Queen's Blade: Rebellion * The Qwaser of Stigmata * Rail Wars! (uncensored rerelease) * Samurai Bride * Samurai Girls * Sasami-san@Ganbaranai * The Severing Crime Edge * She, the Ultimate Weapon * Shin Koihime Muso * So, I Can't Play H * Softenni! * Sunday Without God * To Love-Ru Darkness 2 * Triage X * Upotte!! * Utakaka * Watamote * When They Cry Funimation Shows * Absolute Duo * Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero * Afro Samurai * Air Gear * And you thought there is never a girl online? * Aquarion * Attack on Titan * Baldr Force Exe * Basilisk * B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time * Bikini Warriors * Black Blood Brothers * Black Butler (season 2) * Black Lagoon * Blassreiter * Blood Blockade Battlefront * Blood-C * Blue Gender * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 * C3 * Casshern Sins * Cat Planet Cuties * Chaos Dragon * Chrome Shelled Regios * Claymore * Concrete Revolutio * Corpse Princess * The Count of Monte Cristo: Gankutsuou * Daimidaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire * Dance in the Vampire Bund * Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School * Darker Than Black * Deadman Wonderland * Death Parade * Desert Punk * Devil May Cry * Dragonar Academy * Drifters * Eden of the East * El Cazador de la Bruja * Ergo Proxy * Excel Saga * Freezing * The Future Diary * Ga-Rai-Zero * Gangsta. * Gantz * Garo the Animation * Garo: Crimson Moon * Girls Bravo * Gungrave * Gunslinger Girl - Il Teatrino * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor * Haganai * Heaven's Lost Property * Heavy Object * Hellsing * Hellsing Ultimate * Hetalia * High School DxD * Ikki Tousen * Is This a Zombie? * Joker Game * Jormungand * Junjo Romantica 3 * Keijo!!!!!!!! * Linebarrels of Iron * Lord Marksman and Vanadis * Lupin the Third - The Woman Called Fujiko Mine * Maken-ki! * Maria the Virgin Witch * Master of Martial Hearts * Michiko & Hatchin * Mongolian Chop Squad * My Bride is a Mermaid * Negima!? Magister Negi Magi * No-Rin * Oh! Edo Rocket * Omamori Himari * OniAi * Overlord * Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom * Prison School (anime and live-action versions) * Psycho-Pass * Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace * Red Garden * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ * Rosario + Vampire * The Sacred Blacksmith * Samurai Champloo * Sankarea (uncensored rerelease) * School Rumble (season 2) * Sekirei * Senran Kagura * Shangri-la * Shiki * Shimoneta * Shin Chan * Shuffle! * Sky Wizards Academy * Speed Grapher * STRAIN: Strategic Armored Infantry * Strike Witches * The Tatami Galaxy * Tenchi Muyo! (OVA series) * Texhnolyze * Tokyo ESP * Tokyo Ghoul * Tokyo Majin * Trinity Blood * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie * Unbreakable Machine-Doll * Valkyrie Drive -Mermaid- * Wanna be the Strongest in the World! * We Without Wings * Welcome to the NHK * Witchblade * World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Sword * Yurikama Arashi TV-MA icon.svg|TV-MA TV-MA-L icon.svg|TV-MA-L TV-MA-LS icon.svg|TV-MA-LS TV-MA-LSV icon.svg|TV-MA-LSV TV-MA-LV icon.svg|TV-MA-LV TV-MA-S icon.svg|TV-MA-S TV-MA-SV icon.svg|TV-MA-SV TV-MA-V icon.svg|TV-MA-V Fc97034a.-020.png|Original TV-M rating Category:Charaters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings